


Bites

by ReservoirCat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal loves Will truly madly deeply, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal, and fluff, hannigram smut, like rimming, on vacation, yet some things to discover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/pseuds/ReservoirCat
Summary: While on vacation Will experiences some discomfort and the good Dr. Lecter is helping him out... Smut ensues!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to be a tiny fluffy drabble... Then stuff happended.  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Will...?" Hannibal called out from the bedroom.

Will stilled for a moment then started to move again, slower.

"You are aware that I can hear you?"

Will increased the scratching on his thigh. "I can't stop..."

He stepped out from behind the pebble tiled wall that separated their rainforest shower from the bedroom, “I thought the shower might help.”

His legs were covered with angry red marks, that were starting to swell, and he was already succumbing to the urge to scratch them again with both hands.

"Will, I hate to tell you, but you are only making it worse." Hannibal scolded but couldn’t hide an amused glint in his eyes that Will knew all too well by now.

"Oh, shut up! This is all your fault." They had been hiking through the jungle like goddamn Indiana Jones to the most secluded of all secret cenotes since the ones that were officially labelled ‘secret’ were of course not remote enough for Hannibal’s liking.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

"Why didn't they bite you?" Hannibal arched one eyebrow just very slightly, but Will could practically feel him bite back a comment on the exquisite taste of Yucatan's various insects and rolled his eyes. I really should know better by now, he thought upon seeing Hannibal’s poorly suppressed smirk. “If I die of some freakish tropical disease… On our first real vacation…”

"Will," Hannibal beckoned, “come here.”

“I'm… I’m not up for anything now." Will whined. But he still complied and scuffled towards their shared bed. “I wanted to get dressed and head over to the bar for a nightcap. I thought you might want to come along…” He had only made it to his boxer shorts.

Hannibal smiled warmly at him, "Let me help you first."

“It’s Tequila night…” Will protested weakly as he climbed onto the bed and kneeled in front of Hannibal who leaned against the backrest with his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, already wearing his pajama shorts, his face beaming.

“Maybe I can order something later…” Hannibal’s open happiness was still something that made Will’s stomach churn. All those wasted years. And still, here they were, healed and strangely whole for all they had suffered. If Will didn’t know better, he could forget they were in hiding and technically still on the run. If it weren’t for their scars, he could imagine they were just two men, lovers or even newlyweds on their honeymoon, without all the havoc they had left in their wake.

“You like it when I come to you.” Will stated quietly. He liked it himself, that he was allowing himself to come to Hannibal. He liked that he was finally able to admit how much he wanted it, that he no longer had to resist the incredible pull towards the other man that he had felt for so much longer than he had dared to acknowledge in the first place.

“Yes.” Hannibal whispered with a look of pure adoration.

“You like to take care of me.” Will also still got used to not denying himself the care and attention Hannibal offered. He did enjoy it. Tremendously.

Hannibal took Will’s hand, the one he had bandaged after Will had brought him Randall, and placed a tender kiss to his knuckles.

Will sighed and let his eyes flutter closed. But a second later he frowned. Those fucking mosquito bites! With his free hand he scratched the outside of his thigh again.

Hannibal chuckled – had someone told Will five years ago that this would be one of his favorite things to hear by now, he would have gotten that brain scan earlier. Hannibal tugged at Will’s hand and motioned for him to lie down, “On your stomach please.”

“As you wish, doctor.” Will quipped as the momentary spell was broken.

He watched over his shoulder as Hannibal loosened the cords to close the mosquito net. The thin material fell into place around the bed and further diffused the glow of the insect repellent candles Hannibal had lit all over their cabaña.

Will smiled to himself, “Behind the veil with Dr. Lecter, all alone…”

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Hannibal asked and sounded amused.

“No!” No ghosts tonight. One-legged or otherwise. Will scratched his leg again. “No… Just… Help me with those goddamn bites.”

Hannibal quickly scanned Will's body for the tiny bite marks. Most of them were on his upper thighs, a few on his right calf and his back.

“You got some ointment or something?” Will had just rested his head on his folded arms when Hannibal's bare belly connected with his lower back as he leaned over Will.

"How...? Oh." Will gasped as Hannibal flicked his tongue over one of the red marks between his shoulder blades.

"I see..." Will laid his head back on his arms. Hannibal softly blew on the tiny moist patch.

"I hope this is not some standard procedure for all of your patients, Doctor..."

Hannibal just hummed, “You’re not a patient.”

He moved from the first one to another bite, trailing the path between them with just the tip of his nose, and treated it with the same thorough procedure. Will relaxed as Hannibal traced the side of his ribcage with his fingertips and continued to lick and blow across the abused skin on his back.

That really was helping, taking his mind of the vicious circle of itching and scratching and itching. Hannibal really knew a cure for everything. Hannibal was a cure for everything, Will realized, at least for him. These days. How paradoxical. Will sighed again and further relaxed into the mattress.

The soft glow of the candles, the soft cool cotton beneath his body, the pleasant warmth of the evening air opposed to the heat of the day, the slow glide of Hannibal’s chest hair, his smooth skin against his own, where they touched, and his gentle ministrations almost had Will on the verge of drifting off when Hannibal suddenly broke the skin contact.

Will gave a little annoyed groan that turned into an "Oooh... Kaaay" when he felt Hannibal’s tongue just above the pit of his knee. “Tickles…”

Hannibal slowly worked his way up Will's thigh, licking and blowing on one mosquito bite at a time, touching him with just his tongue this time and leaving a wet path between marks that made it hard for Will not to squirm and shiver.

When Hannibal reached the hem of his boxer shorts Will went completely still. Hannibal paused just long enough for Will to notice then moved to the calf of Will's other leg and started a new tantalizing upward journey. Will let out a breath he hadn't been holding deliberately. He felt the vibration of Hannibal humming against his skin as he nuzzled and licked and kissed his way up.

“So many bites…” Will all but sighed.

When Hannibal reached Will’s shorts again he playfully pushed up the hem with his nose. 

"There are probably some more bites underneath that," Will said a little shyly and tentatively lifted his hips. Until then he had been reluctant of Hannibal's face anywhere near his butt, a bit more out of fear than of his wicked joy in teasing Hannibal, because he just knew – a man with such an oral fixation – that Hannibal would love nothing more than to taste every inch of his body. He had to admit, though, that, of course, it had its appeal to keep Hannibal waiting for something only he could give him, especially if Will considered that this was a line Hannibal actually respected. It made him feel… Loved. 

And as if on cue, Hannibal did something that Will could only describe as cuddling his ass. When he threw a glance over his shoulder, Hannibal was sprawled out on his belly with his arms in a hug around Will’s butt, nuzzling his cheeks like his pillow when he settled in to sleep.

He is one of the big cats, Will thought, and he is mine to play with. He was taken by a huge wave of affection for his lover. “Please,” he breathed and lifted his hips again.

Hannibal’s tongue snaked up on the inside of his right thigh and under the hem of the shorts to trace the crease between thigh and buttock. “Hannibal, please,” Will whimpered and squirmed and he knew Hannibal was smiling against his skin as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Will’s boxers to slowly pull them down.

Hannibal hummed again in appreciation, "You are delicious."

"Just what those mosquitoes must have been thinking." Will chuckled nervously.

Hannibal sank his sharp teeth into the soft skin at the crease of Will’s butt. Will jumped a little and shuddered as Hannibal soothed the mark with his tongue and breath.

"Well… Now I don't just have mosquito bites," Will laughed a little breathlessly. "I just went from bad to... God… Hannibal!" Hannibal traced the cleft between Will's butt cheeks with his nose, making a show of inhaling deeply as he went.

"Delicious..." he practically purred and placed a tiny wet kiss on Will's tailbone and then softly blew air across it. Will’s face was flushed red and his cock that had occasionally been twitching with awakening interest during Hannibal’s ministrations was instantly rock hard.

What was it again that he had been afraid of? Will tried to remember. What did he think would happen? Well, of course, technically he knew what Hannibal was about to do, but what would happen to him? How would it make him feel? He couldn’t help but feel a little foolish now because, in fact, all Hannibal had made him feel after the fall was good. He felt loved and wanted in a way he hadn’t known before.

Although a little part of him thanked every deity he knew for having taken that shower after their hike. During their relatively short time as lovers he hadn’t yet ceased to be amazed of how utterly filthy Hannibal could be in the bedroom. For a man so tidy and composed and… clean... The first time Hannibal had begged Will to come all over his face, Will had nearly choked and then cried out in a strangled voice from the force of his orgasm.

Hannibal now continued to nuzzle Will's butt cheeks and showered them in kisses that grew increasingly wetter. Will felt like he was dying from anticipation. His heart was racing. He moaned and canted his hips a little and Hannibal took the clue. He buried his nose between the firm globes of Will’s ass, then gently spread him with both hands and licked a languid wet stripe from his balls to his tailbone.

"God!" was all Will could muster. His head shot up, his back arched, hands clawing into the sheets as Hannibal did it again and again before circling Will's hole with just the tip of his tongue. "God, Hanni... Oh God!" That's it, Will thought, face flushed, he's finally driving me insane.

"A pillow, please." Hannibal's raspy words, barely an inch away from his skin, were tiny puffs of air against Will's spit slick entrance. Will reached up with trembling hands, eyes clenched shut, and blindly fumbled for one of the pillows to throw it in the general direction of Hannibal's voice.

Hannibal had him lift his hips enough to shove the pillow underneath him and pushed his legs into a half kneeling position. Will involuntarily rutted against the cushion, seeking some friction. Hannibal’s hands on his hips directed Will’s thrusts as he lavished his hole with broad swipes of his tongue in time with Will’s slow rhythm.

Will loved being handled that way. He loved Hannibal’s firm grip and the way he moaned between his ass cheeks, as if he was on the receiving end. Hannibal’s arousal had Will moaning in response and he pushed himself back onto his lover’s face, the pillow beneath him already wet with pre-cum and saliva that trickled down his balls as Hannibal’s tongue breached the tight ring of muscles. Will had a sudden flash of a vision of what they must look like right now and this tore a deep groan from his chest, “Hannibal, God, I’m…”

A finger joined Hannibal’s probing tongue, his thumb pressing into Will’s perineum. He felt lightheaded and wanton as he thrust his ass back onto Hannibal’s hand, “Please, more!”

Hannibal slid in a second finger, stroking his prostate in tandem with the other, and Will could feel his heavy breathing against his slick hole. The image of Hannibal, panting, glossy-eyed with spit glazing his chin, watching his fingers move in and out, had Will on the edge in seconds. Hannibal smacked his lips and his throaty, drawn out “So good…” was all it took to have Will keening and jerking wildly as his orgasm overtook him.

When he came down, his face still buried in the bunched-up sheets, he was a little surprised to feel Hannibal’s cock wet and softening against his calf as Hannibal panted, resting his forehead at the base of Will’s spine. He had barely registered Hannibal also crying out.

Will wiggled his ass a little to have Hannibal lift his head, then he turned around and stretched out his hands for Hannibal, who slowly crawled up his body and collapsed onto his heaving chest, his face buried in the crook of Will’s neck.

Will wrapped his arms around his lover and placed tiny kisses on his shoulder and neck as far as he could reach.

The look Hannibal gave Will when he finally lifted his head from his shoulder and gently cupped his head, stroking his cheek with his thumb, was so full of love that it bordered on reverence. It made Will’s heart swell.

“My beautiful boy,” Hannibal breathed and Will pulled him into a slow and sensual kiss. He tasted himself musky on Hannibal’s tongue and moaned into his mouth as he thought of the new level of intimacy they had yet again reached.

They lay like that for a while, stroking and kissing and nuzzling each other, neither of them intending to let go.

Will felt himself on the verge of slumber again when Hannibal whispered, “Thank you,” barely audible against his temple. “Thank you, love,” against the scar on his cheek.

With a little frown Will pulled back to look into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal just smiled warmly and kissed the little crease between Will’s eyebrows.

“How are your legs?” he softly asked between kisses.

Will pulled back again, “My legs? Fine, why…?”

Hannibal smirked.

“Ooh…” Will wanted to scratch again but Hannibal stopped him by gripping both his wrists and pinning them to the mattress.

“You know, there is more than one way for me to… help you.” Will shivered as Hannibal whispered into his ear.

When he pulled back Hannibal’s smile was all teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
